GW DragonHeart: A New Beginning
by Firestorm1
Summary: "A Dragon's Heart will doom mankind." Young peasant Duo comes across Heero, The last living dragon.
1. Default Chapter

No

Mwz: Ok I have loved this movie. I know I should do the first DragonHeart but my friend is handling that one. So I handle this one. The characters in hers might be different from the ones playing mine. But Hey. You readers enjoy.

Duo: Whoa horsy!

MWZ: What now?

Duo: Who's playing whom? 

MWZ: Well who do you want to be?

Duo: The kid with the Dragon, duh!

MWZ: Ok. Duo you're Geoff.

Duo: Yeah.

Wufei: The Ass kicking son.

Duo: That was actually a girl!

MWZ: Ok Wufei. You're Quan's son.

Quatre: Who am I who am I?

MWZ: Some one hyper active? I don't know. I'll figure that out. I know, Mansel

Quatre: Ok.

Trowa: I'm Roland

MWZ: Fine. And Treize will be the bad guy.

Trieze: What?!

MWZ: And Heero, uh…

Heero: I don't like the sound of that uh.

MWZ: You'll be the dragon.

Heero: What?! Why not Wufei!

MWZ: Because Wufei, was a dragon, would KILL Duo. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Simple, neh?

__

Narrator 

**__**

DragonHeart

A New Beginning

__

Along time ago a propechy came. Saying that A Dragon's heart would doom mankind, when a two-tailed comet blazed across the night sky. Of course no one heeded thew propechy, after all there were no more dragons. The last dragon, Draco, had been slain by Sir Bowen, a knight of the old code. It was said that in the last year of his life, Bowen returned to Draco's cave. And found a miracle. A dragon egg about to hatch. Fearing that evil lived in the dragon's heart, Bowen handed the egg to Friar Peter's monastery. Friar Peter decided that until the comet passed over he would hide the dragon. For 20 years the dragon hid beneath us…

A young boy ran across the streets. He was clad in black and had a long braid. He had a horseshoe in his hand, indicating he had plans for it. He ran inside a stable and hammer it to a long piece of solid wood. It looked like a rough sword. His violet eyes sparkled with light. He turned around and faced a dummy knight. He turned it around and it started blow upon blow on its metal and wood body. The force of his blows made it turn faster and faster. He dealt blow after blow, but never took one himself. This boy truly wanted to be a knight. 

"Make way for the king!" 

'A pheasant.' The boy thought. He ran over and opened up the window. He saw the king's horses go by. He decided to check it out.

He ran towards the alley, which led to a shortcut. He watched one of the young soldiers go by. He had Carmel colored hair and also had it covering one of his emerald green eyes. His name was Trowa Barton. One of the best sword fighters there was. The boy stared at him.

"Watching them won't make get the stables clean, Duo!" Friar Peter yelled top Duo. 

"Yeah, but still, it'd be neat."

"You came here for a life of prayer and worship."

"No I came here because I'm an orphan. Not of God. I've never seen a miracle. So if you see one, call me."

"Duo, Duo, Duo…You're so stubborn. Listen you'll be a great stable master someday." Friar Peter said. Duo looked down and watched him walk away.

"Hey what are they doing anyway?" Duo shouted.

"To go see Treize becoming the king's advisor." He replied.

"He Friar, I'll become better if you just open that dungeon over there." Duo stated.

"No. There is nothing over there that can transform you into a night." Friar Peter said, walking off. Duo ran to the dungeon gates and looked. He saw the handle of a nice sword sticking out. Duo smirked.

"I'll get in there before I become some stable whatever!"

Meanwhile at the castle…

"And to uphold the weak." Trieze said, finishing the Old Code. He now was the king's advisor. "Tomorrow I will bestow upon every family in this country with two gifts." Treize said.

"Is it my birthday?" Their somewhat retarded king said.

"Tomorrow, everyone shall receive two tunics, which will be colored by their families." Trieze said. "And no one will be caught without their tunic!" He smiled. Everyone cheered.

That night…

Duo was near the dungeon. He saw his friend Quatre. "Hey Quatre what are you doing?" Duo said.

"Oh I got a new job today!" Quatre said.

"What is it?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh, Well take some pride in it. Say with pride."

"Ok. I have a new job today!!" Quatre said enthusiastically. And started to walk away. "

"After all, it's not like Pride is one of those seven deadly sins." Duo said reclining. Quatre stopped in his tracks and frowned.

"Actually it is."

"Well I know something that'll heal your hearty. Duo said.

Quatre sweeped once more. Doing Duo's chores was rewarding. Duo walked up and pick pocketed his keys. And took off for the dungeon.

At the dungeon…

Duo opened the gates and realized that the sword was just broken. "Ahhh!!" He screamed in frustration. Then he noticed footsteps. "Quatre? What would he be doing?" He asked himself, grabbed a torch, and went down the tunnels. After passing several skeletons and bats, Duo screamed and dropped his torch down some stairs. He looked down and saw a nice big sword. He ran down the stairs. "Yeah! Now this is the hot shit I was talking about!" Duo said. He cleaned the sword. Then he heard something behind him. He turned and saw a monster. He had had enough.

"Leave me alone!!" H shouted. He saw a huge tail turn and run from the place. And hide behind a curtain. Duo followed it. He yanked back a curtain to reveal a brownish green dragon with deep dark blue eyes. The dragon gasped too.

"You should leave here! You're not supposed to be here!" The dragon said. Duo didn't move.

"How long have you been down here?" Duo asked, still shocked from seeing a dragon. The dragon raised its head.

"I've always been here." The dragon replied. Duo now knowing the dragon was all alone, found a new friend. Duo stepped up towards the dragon.

"My name's Duo Maxwell." Duo said.

"My name's Heero." The dragon said to his new friend. 


	2. Chapter 2: Heero, the Dragon's Friendshi...

No

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Simple, neh?

__

Narrator 

**__**

DragonHeart

A New Beginning

Chapter 2: Heero, the Dragon's Friendship

__

After that fateful night, Duo went to see Heero every chance he got. Unfortunately, Duo was probably saddened to know that this dragon didn't know how to fly or breathe fire…

"I hate this tunic. It's so ugly!" Duo shouted pointing out his green tunic. Heero was looking at a book of the old code.

"It says nothing about what you have to wear to become knight, Besides Duo it isn't all that bad."

"It's itchy and the color of warm vomit." 

"That's not the color of my vomit." Heero stated.

"Hahaha." Duo laughed. "Doesn't matter though. I have as much of a chance of becoming a knight as convincing you to go outside." 

"I promised Friar Peter I wouldn't go outside." Heero stated.

"Heero?" A voice called out.

"Friar Peter is coming." Heero said, then started to shake his head. "Oh no! No, no, no, no! He can't see you here." Duo ran and hid. 

"Heero?" the voice said now becoming visible. It wasn't Peter, but Quatre.

"Quatre?" Heero asked puzzled. He walked up to Quatre and sat down, his tail swaying side to side. He knew something bad had happened. "What is it?"

"Friar Peter is gone." Quatre said.

"Where has he gone?"

"To heaven if you know what that means, Heero." Quatre said, very saddened. Heero put his head down. 

"Oh yes. Did it hurt him? To die?" Heero asked.

"We don't think so.

~ (Flashback)~

Quatre walked towards Friar Peter. "Friar, Some strange foreigners have come far from the East." Quatre said.

"Send them in." Friar Peter said. Once that was said an old Chinese man walked in with his Chinese son behind him. 

"This is Master Quan and his son Wufei." Quatre said. He watched as Peter grabbed a dragon talon.

"We have come for the prophecy." Quan said.

"I am a believer of God. I don't believe in prophecies." Peter said. 

"So that dragon talon is a meaningless talisman" Quan questioned. Peter didn't like this man any longer.

"This talisman has meaning only to this monastery and our people. It was handed down from Brother Gilbert, who received it from Bowen. He said it belonged to Draco, the last dragon." He finished. So the foreigners left. But weren't finished.

~(End flashback)~

"He was very fond of you Heero. I know I'm not Friar Peter, but I take care of you the best I can." Quatre said. Then walking off. Heero frowned and walked off. 

"Impossible. I just talked to him. Heero…" Duo started. Heero cut him off.

"I don't want to talk. I just want to be alone." Heero said lying on a pillow pile. Duo nodded and walked off.

Meanwhile, in the city…

"We must stay close to the dragon no matter what, even if they told us to leave." Quan said.

"Right." Wufei said. "I'll do whatever you want." Quan thought about what Trieze said to them.

(Flashback.)

"Well I guess since there are no more dragons, you must leave. I wish you farewell." Trieze said. "Guards, show them to the border.

~(End flashback)

On chapter three…

"And now you'll be punished." The guard said as he pushed Duo off the cliff. "Nooo!" Heero roared and spread his wings.

On chapter three of

**__**

DragonHeart

A New Beginning

GW Style

Chapter 3: Teaching a Dragon to Fly


End file.
